


The Prince and His Cat

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Prince Kuroo, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The sun had barely risen when Morisuke was being roused. He groaned, burying further into his blanket, only to have it pulled away from him. “Mori, wake up,” a voice whispered, far too close to his ear. Morisuke jolted, sitting far too quickly. He knocked heads with the voice and they both groaned. “God, are you trying to break my nose?”Morisuke blinked, looking at the voice, ready to scold them. But the (slightly pained) smile he saw made almost all the annoyance melt away. “Tetsu, you know you shouldn’t sneak up on me.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 36





	The Prince and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of KuroYaku Week! Went with Royalty AU for this one.  
> I'll be honest, I didn't have a single idea of what to write for today, but I liked the idea of Kuroo springing on Yaku that he was the prince.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The sun had barely risen when Morisuke was being roused. He groaned, burying further into his blanket, only to have it pulled away from him. “Mori, wake up,” a voice whispered, far too close to his ear. Morisuke jolted, sitting far too quickly. He knocked heads with the voice and they both groaned. “God, are you trying to break my nose?”

Morisuke blinked, looking at the voice, ready to scold them. But the (slightly pained) smile he saw made almost all the annoyance melt away. “Tetsu, you know you shouldn’t sneak up on me.”

Tetsurou smiled wider, sitting back on his knees. “Yeah, well, I wanted to get an early start to the day. It’s been almost a week since I’ve seen you.”

He was right, it had been almost a week. Tetsurou disappeared for days at a time, and when he came back, he never offered an explanation, only that he missed him. That’s not to say that Morisuke didn’t miss him, too, but he wanted to know where he disappeared to.

But right now, all that mattered was that he was there. “An early start, huh? Sounds a little too good for you,” Morisuke teased, nudging Tetsurou’s knee with his foot.

“I have responsibilities this afternoon,” Tetsurou said quietly, his smile dropping a little. “And I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you beforehand.”

Morisuke’s heart squeezed and he leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee. “You know I’d never say no to spending time with you, Tetsu.” His voice was gentle, calm, and it made Tetsurou smile just a little more. It put the knot in his chest at ease. “Did you have anything in mind for today?”

Tetsurou nodded, his smile growing brighter. “There’s a field not too far from here that I’ve been meaning to take you to. I packed breakfast, and if we hurry, we can watch the sunrise.” He sounded excited, and it was one of the many things that Morisuke had fallen in love with him for.

“Then we should hurry, shouldn’t we?” Tetsurou let out a laugh, flinging himself forward and hugging him tightly. Morisuke shook his head, hugging him back. “I’ve missed you, you know,” he murmured, face resting against his neck.

“I’ve missed you too.”

-.-.-

They made it to the field right as the sun crested the hill. The field itself was a clearing in the trees overlooking the river. A multitude of coloured flowers were scattered in patches around the clearing, offering a break in the monotonous shades of green. It left Morisuke a little speechless.

“Tetsu, this place is beautiful,” he said, a little awed. He heard Tetsurou hum next to him, tugging his hand a little. Morisuke let him pull him towards the river, smiling a little at the way the sun glittered off the water. It reminded him of the way Tetsurou’s eyes looked when they were trained on him.

Tetsurou let go of his hand at the same time he dropped his bag, stretching his arms above his head just a little. It made his shirt ride up, and Morisuke saw that his back was tanner than it had been the last time he saw him. Again, a wave of curiosity and questions washed over him, but he pushed them away. There would be time for questions later.

A blanket was spread out over the field, the pattern foreign to him. It must be new, from wherever Tetsurou disappeared to. He squatted down, running a hand over the fabric. It was soft, much softer than he was used to, and an unintentional sigh escaped him. “Do you like it?” Tetsurou mused, nudging his shoulder.

Morisuke looked up at him, his face burning a little. “It’s soft, what’s it made of?”

“I’m not sure, I think some sort of wool,” Tetsurou said with a shrug. Morisuke looked back down at the blanket. There was no way this was wool. Wool was rough, scratchy, and this is the exact opposite. But he also knew that Tetsurou wasn’t the best with details like that, so he didn’t question it.

Tetsurou pushed him a little, onto the blanket, and Morisuke fell. Behind him, Tetsurou laughed -- the loud, obnoxious laugh that he missed hearing -- and he turned, moving quickly and snatching his hand. He pulled him down, and Tetsurou yelped before landing on his side, looking at him.

“Glad you could join me,” Morisuke said with a smirk. Tetsurou blinked at him, a wide smile spreading over his features. Once again, Morisuke was reminded of just how beautiful he looked. The sun reflecting off his hazel eyes, making them shine the way stars did at night. The shadows playing across his face just right. He wanted to lean down and kiss him.

“You said you had breakfast, right? I’m starving,” Morisuke said, turning away and looking out at the river. Tetsurou snorted next to him, but he knew it wasn’t because he was upset. He heard rummaging in the back next to him, and was passed a wrapped bundle.

“Breakfast for the poor hungry cat,” Tetsurou said. Morisuke stuck his tongue out and Tetsurou surged forward, kissing his cheek. He squeaked, face flushing while Tetsurou laughed at him.

“That didn’t happen,” he said, pointing a finger at his chest.

“Whatever you say,” Tetsurou teased.

Morisuke rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the bundle of food he was given. The cloth was simple -- plain white, the same kind of fabric his shirt was made of. A vast difference to the blanket. However, it wasn’t the wrap that caught him by surprise. No, it was what was inside that did. Fresh apple slices, soft bread, and…

“Is this goat cheese?” Morisuke said, looking up at him excitedly.

Tetsurou smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

Morisuke carefully set the food down, throwing his arms around his neck. “How did you know I loved goat cheese?” he whispered. It’d been so long since he’d had it. Goat cheese was expensive and took far too long to make. “How did you get it?” he asked, pulling away.

Tetsurou bit his lip, resting his hands on Morisuke’s shoulder. “I need to tell you something, and you need to promise to not freak out, okay?” Morisuke nodded, not sure what he would say that would make him freak out. Tetsurou took a breath, looking straight at him. “I’m actually the prince.”

Morisuke blinked, tilting his head. “You’re… what?”

“The prince. My dad is the king. The places I disappear to are kingdom meetings. The goat cheese I got from the kitchen in the castle.” His eyes dropped to his lap. “I’m the prince.”

“You’re kidding. You have to be. There’s no way you’re the prince.” When Tetsurou didn’t say anything, Morisuke’s voice dropped. “You’re serious. You really are the prince?” It was more a question than a statement. “But… how? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tetsurou took his hands, holding them almost painfully tight. “I know you don’t like the monarchy. Believe me, I know just how corrupt and evil it is. But I love you so much, and I didn’t want to ruin what we have.” Tetsurou looked up at him, his eyes glittering with tears. “I didn’t want to lose you because of something I can’t control.”

Morisuke bit his lip, his thoughts spinning around themselves. But the most prominent one was that Tetsurou loved him. That made things easier to understand. To process. If only just a bit.

He pulled a hand out of Tetsurou’s hold, bringing it up to his cheek. Tetsurou flinched a little, but closed his eyes. “You’re an idiot, you know that. You could be the sole leader of some far off country and I’d still love you. Yes, I may not like the monarchy, but you aren’t the monarchy. You’re my helpless, beautiful, smart boyfriend. That’s what you’ve always been, and always will be.”

Tetsurou opened his eyes, tears starting to fall despite the smile he had. “You love me too?”

Morisuke laughed, surging forward and kissing him. Tetsurou laughed against his lips, hiccupping a little from the tears. “Yes, Tetsu, I really do love you. Will always love you,” Morisuke whispered, leaning his forehead against Tetsurou. “Royalty or not, I’ll always love you. Now come on, we already missed the sunrise and I’m not letting this food go to waste.”

Tetsurou laughed, wiping his face. “I’d really hate to let my kitten go hungry.”

Morisuke shoved at him. “Don’t call me that. That’s such a bad nickname.”

“Yeah, but you like it,” Tetsurou said, opening his own bundle. Morisuke didn’t say anything, but he did smile. Maybe he did, just a little.


End file.
